The present invention relates to an ionically conductive material, to its preparation and to its uses.
Electrochemical systems for energy storage, for example batteries or supercapacities which operate with high elementary voltages, demand electrolytes which have an extensive range of stability. Such electrolytes are obtained by dissolving one or more solutes (1/mMxe2x80x2)+Xxe2x80x2xe2x88x92 in a dipolar liquid solvent, a solvating polymer or their mixtures. Mxe2x80x2 is a cation of valency m, such as a proton, a cation derived from a metal (for example Li, Na, K, Mg, Ca, Cu, Zn or La) or an organic cation such as an ammonium ion, a guanidinium ion, a phosphonium ion or a sulphonium ion. Ionic compounds (1/mMxe2x80x2)+Xxe2x80x2xe2x88x92 in which the anion Xxe2x80x2xe2x88x92 has a delocalized charge exhibit a high ionic conductivity. Among the Xxe2x80x2xe2x88x92 anions with a delocalized charge there may be mentioned Ixe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, RFSO3xe2x88x92, (RFSO2)2Nxe2x88x92, R1CO(CF3SO2)2Cxe2x88x92 and R1SO2(CF3SO2)2Cxe2x88x92, RF denoting a perfluoroalkyl radical or a perfluoroaryl radical, R1 denoting a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical, an oxaalkyl radical, an azaalkyl radical, an aryl radical, a perfluoroalkyl radical or a perfluoroaryl radical.
Although the abovementioned compounds may have high ionic conductivities, their use presents disadvantages. Iodide ions are easily oxidizable. Arsenic derivatives are toxic and perchlorates are explosive. Anions such as PF6xe2x88x92, capable of easily releasing a Lewis acid (PF6xe2x88x92xe2x86x92PF5) compromise the stability of the corresponding electrolytes via reactions causing the formation of electrophilic species of carbocation type.
Anions containing RFSO2xe2x88x92 perfluorosulphonyl groups, in particular perfluorosulphonates RFSO3xe2x88x92 and perfluorosulphonylimides (RFSO2)2Nxe2x88x92, are stable and have low toxicity and the use of the corresponding ionic compounds has become generalized, especially for electrochemical generators including negative electrodes consisting of metallic lithium, a lithium alloy or a carbon-lithium intercalation compound. The preparation of these ionic compounds is, however, very costly, and the manufacture of compounds containing at least two perfluorosulphonyl groups very particularly so. Furthermore, these compounds have a high molecular mass and the mass fraction for a given molality in a solvent is large.
Compounds corresponding to the formula (1/mM)+[FSO2NSO2F]xe2x88x92 are known where (1/mM)+=H+, K+, Cs+, Rb+, Ag+ and (CH3)4N+ [J. K. Ruff, Inorg. Chem. 4, 1446, (1965)]. In general, a salt constitutes an electrolyte which is proportionally better the lower the basicity of its anion. The basicity of the [FSO2NSO2F]xe2x88x92 anion is a priori higher than that of an [RFSO2NSO2RF]xe2x88x92 anion in which RF is a perfluoroalkyl group, because of the retrocession of the free pairs of the fluorine on the sulphur atom. Many publications report the fact that the substitution of a perfluoroalkyl group for a fluorine atom in an organic compound which is acidic in nature decreases the strength of the acid. (G. Paprott and K. Seppelt, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 106, 4060 (1984); E. D. Laganis, D. M. Lema, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 102, 6634 (1984); F. J. Bordwell, J. C. Branca et al., J. Org. Chem., 53, 780, (1988)).
Furthermore, it is known that the fluorine atom of an Fxe2x80x94S bond is particularly labile and especially hydrolysable in the presence of water or of nucleophilic bases. Because of these disadvantages the use of the acid [FSO2NSO2F]H as protonic electrolyte in fuel cells is not recommended [M. Razak et al., J. Appl. Electrochem., 17 (5), 1057 (1987)]. On the other hand, the stability of the compounds [RFSO2NSO2RF]H such as H(CF3SO2)2N or H(CF3SO2NSO2C4F9) has been demonstrated [M. Razak et al., op. cit.; M. Razak et al., J. Appl. Electrochem., 136, 385 (1989)].
It is also known that the compounds H(FSO2)3C are hydrolysed spontaneously, whereas their homologues (1/mMxe2x80x2)+ [(RFSO2)3C]xe2x88x92 have been proposed as electrolyte solutes for electrochemical generators. However, just as in the case of the imides, the molecular mass and the costs of manufacture of the compounds [1/mM)+[(RFSO2)3C]xe2x88x92 are high and render their use of little interest.
JP-A-05 283 086 relates to a battery in which the electrolyte contains a cyclic ether as solvent and a salt including at least two RFSO2 groups, RF being a fluorine atom or a fluoroalkyl group. The use of salts containing two fluoroalkyl groups is described and illustrated by concrete examples relating to lithium bis(trifluoromethanesulphonyl)methanide. It is explained that a salt of the (CF3SO2)2NLi or (CF3SO2)3CLi type gives a conductivity which is higher when compared with a CF3SO3Li salt owing to the fact that the presence of a single electron-withdrawing group on the atom adjoining the lithium atom in CF3SO3Li increases the electron density on this atom, oxygen in this case, and therefore renders ionization, that is to say the release of Li+, more difficult, whereas in a compound (CF3So2)2NLi or (CF3SO2)3CLi the presence of two electron-withdrawing groups on the atom adjoining the lithium decreases the electron density on this atom and therefore promotes the release of the Li+ ion. No information is given on salts including one or two FSO2 groups. Furthermore, the conclusions drawn from the comparison between a compound RFSO3Li and a compound (RFSO2)2NLi or (RFSO2)3CLi when RF is CF3 cannot be simply extrapolated to the corresponding compounds in which RF is F. In fact, a compound FSO3Li is not stable in solution in a cyclic ether, in which it decomposes to give LiF and SO3, thus causing a polymerization of the ether, in particular in the case of cyclic acetals. This compound was therefore absolutely not usable as salt in an ether. Consequently, it was not obvious that the improvement in the conductivity by the replacement of CF3SO3Li (which is a usable salt, even though not the most effective one) by (CF3SO2)2NLi or (CF3SO2)3CLi could be transposed to the case of the replacement of FSO3Li (which is an unusable salt) by (FSO2)2NLi or (FSO2)3CLi.
The inventors have found that ionically conductive materials exhibiting outstanding conductivity and stability properties can be obtained from ionic fluorine compounds which include at least one group in which a fluorine atom is bonded directly to a heteroatom.
An ionically conductive material of the present invention includes at least one ionic compound in solution in an aprotic solvent. It is characterized in that the ionic compound is chosen from the compounds represented by one of the formulae (1/mM)+[(ZY)2N]xe2x88x92, (1/mM)+[(ZY)3C]xe2x88x92 and (1/mM)+[(ZY)2CQ]xe2x88x92, in which:
Y denotes SO2 or POZ;
Q denotes xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94COZ or Z;
each substituent z independently denotes a fluorine atom or an optionally perfluorinated organic group which optionally contains at least one polymerizable functional group, at least one of the substituents Z denoting a fluorine atom;
M denotes a cation chosen from the proton and the cations derived from an alkali metal, an alkaline-earth metal, a transition metal, zinc, cadmium, mercury, a rare earth, or from diazonium ions, phosphonium ions, sulphonium ions or oxonium ions, or from the organic cations NuR+, in which Nu is chosen from ammonia, alkylamines, pyridines, imidazoles, amidines, guanidines and alkaloids, and R denotes hydrogen, an alkyl group or an oxaalkyl group preferably containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group preferably containing from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, the methyl, ethyl, propyl, lauryl and methoxyethyl groups being very particularly preferred.
The ionic compound employed for the preparation of the tonically conductive material preferably contains two substituents FSO2xe2x80x94.
While the publications of the prior art suggested that the replacement of a perfluoroalkyl group by a fluorine atom in a salt caused a decrease in the dissociation of the said salt and while, furthermore, an Fxe2x80x94S bond was less stable than a Cxe2x80x94F bond, everything else being identical, the inventors have surprisingly found that the ionic compounds employed in the tonically conductive materials of the present invention exhibit a high stability, both chemical and electrochemical, in aprotic media, despite the existence of Sxe2x80x94F bonds. Consequently, such compounds exhibit a wide range of stability towards oxidation-reduction phenomena. Furthermore, the conductivity of these ionic compounds in solution in aprotic solvents or in solvating polymers or in mixtures thereof is at least comparable, or even superior to those of the ionic compounds employed conventionally or to those of the derivatives of [RFSO2NSO2RF]xe2x80x94. In addition, the ionic compounds of the invention have a molecular mass which is lower than that of the corresponding perfluoroalkyl compounds and their preparation is more economic, since it starts with industrial products.
When the substituent Z is other than a fluorine atom, it may be chosen in order to impart to the ionic compound of the invention the additional property or properties with a view to its use. The choice, in the case of Z, is consequently very wide.
In general, Z may be chosen from C1-C30 alkyl or C1-C8 perhaloalkyl radicals, C6-C12 aryl or perhaloaryl radicals, arylalkyl radicals, oxaalkyl, azaalkyl, thiaalkyl radicals and heterocyclic rings. More particularly, when Z is an alkyl radical, an arylalkyl radical or a perhaloalkyl radical containing more than 4 carbon atoms, the ionic compound of the present invention exhibits surface-active properties.
When Z denotes a mesomorphic group the ionic compound of the invention exhibits the properties of a liquid crystal.
The polymerizable functional group of the substituent Z may be a functional group polymerizable, for example, by a radical route, by an anionic route or by a reaction of Vandenberg type.
When Z contains ethylenic unsaturations, for example xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90C"PHgr", the compound of the invention can be polymerized.
When Z contains at least one condensable functional group such as, for example, an xe2x80x94NH2 group carried by an aromatic group, or an xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O group, the ionic compound of the invention can be incorporated into a network obtained by polycondensation.
When Z contains a dissociable group such as, for example, an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 peroxide group, an xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N diazo group, an N2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 azo group, an xe2x80x94SO2N3 group or an Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94disulphide group, the ionic compound of the invention can be employed as a radical initiator.
The group Z may consist of a polymeric chain. The ionic compound of the invention can then form a polyelectrolyte.
The group Z may be a hindered phenol or a quinone. The compound of the invention then forms a scavenger for free radicals and exhibits antioxidant properties.
When Z is a chromophore group, for example Rhodamine B, the ionic compound of the invention is a dye.
When Z contains a cyclic ester, nitrile or amide functional group, the ionic compound of the invention forms a dissociating dipole.
Z may also contain a redox couple such as, for example, a disulphide, a thioamide, a ferrocene, a phenothiazine, a bis(dialkylamino)aryl, a nitroxide or an aromatic imide.
Z may also be a doped or autodoped electronically conductive polymer.
Z may also form a complexing ligand or a zwitterion.
Z may furthermore be a hydrolysable alkoxysilane, an amino acid or an optically or biologically active polypeptide.
Z may also be chosen from the groups R3xe2x80x94CFXxe2x80x94, R3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CFXxe2x80x94, R1R2Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CFXxe2x80x94 or R1R2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CF2)nxe2x80x94CFXxe2x80x94 with n=1, 2 or 3, in which:
X denotes F, Cl, H or RF;
the radicals R1, R2 and R3, which are identical or different, are chosen from polymerizable nonperfluorinated organic radicals;
RF is chosen from perfluoroalkyl radicals and perfluoroaryl radicals.
Among the RF groups of the perfluoroalkyl type preference is given to perfluoroalkyl radicals containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and more particularly perfluoroalkyl radicals containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. The radicals CF3xe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94, nxe2x80x94C3F7xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x94C4F9xe2x80x94 may be mentioned.
Among the RF groups of the perfluoroaryl type preference is given to perfluoroaryl radicals containing from 6 to 8 carbon atoms, for example the perfluorophenyl radical.
The polymerizable nonperfluorinated organic groups R1, R2 and R3 permit polymerization reactions by a radical, anionic, cationic or stereospecific route, or by polycondensation. They may be chosen from those which contain double bonds, for example double bonds of the vinyl, allyl, vinylbenzyl or acryloyl type. They may also be chosen from those which contain oxirane or oxetane functional groups. Furthermore, they may be chosen from those which contain alcohol, thiol, arylamine, isocyanate or trialkoxysilane functional groups. They may also be chosen from those which contain functional groups permitting an electropolymerization.
An ionically conductive material of the present invention includes at least one ionic compound as described above and at least one aprotic solvent.
The solvent may be an aprotic liquid solvent chosen, for example, from linear ethers and cyclic ethers, esters, nitrites, nitro derivatives, amides, sulphones, sulpholanes and sulphamides. Solvents which are particularly preferred are diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethyltetrahydrofuran, methyl or ethyl formate, propylene or ethylene carbonate, butyrolactones, acetonitrile, benzonitrile, nitromethane, nitrobenzene, dimethylformamide, diethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethyl sulphone, tetramethylene sulphone and tetraethylsulphonamide.
The solvent may also be chosen from optionally crosslinked solvating polymers optionally bearing grafted ionic groups. A solvating polymer is a polymer which includes solvating units containing at least one heteroatom chosen from sulphur, oxygen, nitrogen and fluorine. Examples of solvating polymers which may be mentioned are polyethers of linear, comb or block structure, optionally forming a network, based on poly(ethylene oxide), or copolymers containing the ethylene oxide or propylene oxide or allyl glycidyl ether unit, polyphosphazenes, crosslinked networks based on polyethylene glycol crosslinked with isocyanates or the networks obtained by polycondensation and carrying groups which allow crosslinkable groups to be incorporated. Block copolymers in which some blocks carry functional groups which have redox properties may also be mentioned. Of course, the above list is not limitative and any polymers exhibiting solvating properties may be employed.
An ionically conductive material of the present invention may simultaneously include an aprotic liquid solvent chosen from the abovementioned aprotic liquid solvents and a solvating polymer solvent. It may include from 2 to 98% of liquid solvent.
The solvent of an ionically conductive material of the present invention may also consist essentially of a nonsolvating polar polymer including units containing at least one heteroatom chosen from sulphur, oxygen, nitrogen and fluorine, and of an aprotic liquid chosen from the abovementioned aprotic liquid solvents. An example of nonsolvating polar polymer which may be mentioned is a poly(acrylonitrile), a poly(fluorovinylidene) or a poly(N-vinylpyrrolidone). The proportion of aprotic liquid in the solvent may vary from 2% (corresponding to a plasticized solvent) to 98% (corresponding to a gelled solvent).
An ionically conductive material of the present invention may additionally contain a salt employed conventionally in the prior art for the preparation of an ionically conductive material. In such a case the ionic compound of the invention also acts as an additive for passivating the collector of the cathode, for example when the ionically conductive material is employed in a rechargeable lithium generator whose cathode has a collector made of aluminum. Among the salts which can be employed in a mixture with an ionic compound according to the invention very particular preference is given to a salt chosen from perfluoroalkanesulphonates, bis(perfluoroalkylsulphonyl)imides, bis(perfluoroalkylsulphonyl)methanes and tris(perfluoroalkylsulphonyl)methanes.
Of course, an ionically conductive material of the invention may additionally contain the additives employed conventionally in a material of this type, and especially a plasticizer, a filler, other salts, etc.
An ionic compound (1/mM)+[FSO2NSO2Z]xe2x88x92 of the present invention, in which Z denotes a fluorine atom or a perfluoroalkyl radical RF, may be prepared by reacting the corresponding acid [FSO2NSO2Z]H in an unreactive aprotic solvent with a salt of the cation M, which is chosen so as to form in the course of the reaction an acid which is volatile or insoluble in the reaction mixture and whose basicity is sufficiently low not to affect the Sxe2x80x94F bond. In the particular case of a lithium compound the reaction may advantageously take place according to the following reaction scheme:
[FSO2NSO2Z]H+LiFxe2x86x92Li+[FSO2NSO2Z]xe2x88x92+HF↑
The aprotic solvent may be chosen from nitriles, nitroalkanes, esters and ethers. Acetonitrile is a solvent which is particularly preferred because of its volatility and its stability.
The salt employed for reacting with the starting acid and capable of releasing a volatile acid may be chosen from fluorides, chlorides, acetates and trifluoroacetates. Fluorides, which do not react with the fluorosulphonyl group and which produce the volatile acid HF, are particularly preferred.
The salt employed for reacting with the starting acid and which makes it possible to obtain an insoluble acid may be chosen from the salts of organic diacids or of polyacids by choosing a stoichiometry such that the product formed is an acid salt that is insoluble in aprotic solvents. Examples of such salts which may be mentioned are oxalates, malonates, polyacrylates, optionally crosslinked polymethacrylates, polyphosphates and zeolites.
Each of the compounds (1/mM)+[(Zy)2N]xe2x88x92, (1/mM)+[(ZY)3C]xe2x88x92 and (1/mM)+[(ZY)2CQ]xe2x88x92 (in which Y denotes SO2 or POZ and Q denotes xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94COZ or Z, each substituent Z independently denoting a fluorine atom or an optionally perfluorinated organic group which optionally contains at least one polymerizable functional group, at least one of the substituents Z denoting a fluorine atom as defined above, M being as defined above) may be prepared by an analogous process from the corresponding acid H[(ZY)2N], H((ZY)3C] or H[(ZY)2CQ].
The process described above for the preparation of the ionic compounds of the present invention is particularly advantageous insofar as it makes it possible to obtain the salts of small cations and especially the lithium salts which could not be obtained by the processes of the prior art. The lithium salts represented by the formulae Li+[(ZY)2N]xe2x88x92, Li+[(ZY)3C]xe2x88x92 and Li+[(ZY)2CQ]xe2x88x92 (in which Y denotes SO2 or POZ, Q denotes xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94COZ or Z and each substituent Z independently denotes a fluorine atom or an optionally perfluorinated organic group which optionally contains at least one functional group polymerizable by a radical route, anionic route or by a reaction of Vandenberg type, at least one of the substituents Z denoting a fluorine atom), which could not be obtained by the processes of the prior art, consequently form another subject of the present invention.
An ionically conductive material of the present invention, containing at least one of the abovementioned ionic compounds (1/mM)+[(ZY)2N]xe2x88x92, (1/mM)+[(ZY)3C]xe2x88x92 and (1/mM)+[(ZY)2CQ]xe2x88x92 (in which Y denotes SO2 or POZ and Q denotes xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94COZ or Z, each substituent Z independently denoting a fluorine atom or an optionally perfluorinated organic group which optionally contains at least one polymerizable functional group, at least one of the substituents Z denoting a fluorine atom as defined above, M being as defined above) in solution in an aprotic solvent can be employed as electrolyte in a lithium electrochemical generator. A lithium generator is intended to mean a generator in which the negative electrode contains lithium, it being possible for the negative electrode to consist of metallic lithium, a lithium alloy or else intercalated ionic lithium, for example LiC6. In the two latter cases the generator is of the xe2x80x9crocking chairxe2x80x9d type, in which each of the electrodes is a lithium intercalation compound.
The material may also be employed as electrolyte in a supercapacity. A supercapacity is an electrochemical system including an electrolyte and electrodes consisting of carbon or of another inert material of high specific surface, or else of a conjugated redox polymer of the polyacetylene, polyaniline or polythiophene type.
A material of the invention may also be employed for the p or n doping of an electronically conductive polymer. For example, a film of poly(3-phenylthiophene) is doped electrochemically in a solution of one of the ionic compounds (1/mM)+[(ZY)2N], (1/mM)+[(ZY)3C]xe2x88x92 and (1/mM)+[(ZY)2CQ]xe2x88x92 (in which Y denotes SO2 or POZ and Q denotes xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94COZ or Z, each substituent Z independently denoting a fluorine atom or an optionally perfluorinated organic group which optionally contains at least one polymerizable functional group, at least one of the substituents Z denoting a fluorine atom as defined above, M being as defined above) in a liquid solvent and in a solvating polymer. The polymer thus doped may be employed as electrode material in a supercapacity such as mentioned above.
An ionically conductive material of the invention may also be employed in an electrochromic system.
An ionic compound of the invention may also be employed as a constituent of low-temperature molten electrolytes and especially of electrolytes which include a polymer enabling them to be endowed with plastic or elastomer properties. The ionic compounds of the invention in which the cation is a quaternary imidazolium are very particularly suited for this application.
The present invention is described in greater detail with the aid of the examples below, to which the invention is not, however, limited.